Life on the Streets
by Rainheart344
Summary: Pere Noel has only one goal -Survive and protect. Survive by stealing bread and food, protect by killing people who find out about them and don't swear secrecy. Life on the streets is better than life in prison, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been floating in my head for the last MONTH. Pere Noel doesn't have much to do with the Evillious Chronicles, though. **

**Disclaimer: NO. I also don't own 'Heartbreak Headlines', which is blasting through my headphones, along with other random songs. **

* * *

How long had they been waiting? Gumi couldn't remember.

It was her job. Steal for the group, make anyone who finds out where they are swear secrecy and if they wouldn't and they seemed to be a threat...

Kill them.

So she and Len were waiting for a police man who'd seen where they went after stealing a loaf of bread.

"Gumi...He's coming," Len whispered. Gumi nodded and peered out. Sure enough, he was walking to work. Gumi reached out and wrapped her arms around his head, making sure to cover his mouth and dragged him in the alley.

"Alright...We already know how you found out," Gumi said, putting her pistol against his head. "So will you swear secrecy about it?"

"N-never...Pere Noel is a wanted group of criminals."

"I'll ask you again..." Gumi growled, her grip on the pistol tightening. "Will you swear not to tell anyone?"

"N-no!"

"Should I do it?" Gumi asked, looking at Len. Her bangs brushed her face as she looked up.

Len shook his head and took out his dagger. "It'll be quieter if I do it." Gumi nodded, pulling her gun away from the man's head as Len walked closer with his dagger. Gumi moved her hand to cover the man's mouth again.

"Gomen, sir. But if being poor is a crime, we ain't getting caught." Len stabbed the dagger in the man's chest, and he died in seconds. Len looked back up.

"C'mon, we'll get caught if we stay out here any longer."

Gumi nodded and followed, casting a last glance at the body in the alley.

* * *

"I'd like to remind you all, no one should go out without a second person. There was another murder this morning." Stein told the class. "Dismissed!"

Maka rolled her eyes and looked at Soul. "Do you want to look for an extra-curricular assignment? We haven't done any in a long time."

Soul shrugged. "Sure."

As they walked out, they were stopped by Kid.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Maka asked.

"My father needs to see you two. Come on," Kid replied, leading them towards the Death Room. Maka blinked as she followed, wondering what Lord Death could want.

When they got there, Liz and Patty were already waiting, with Patty on the ground coloring a giraffe in a coloring book.

* * *

Gumi and Len walked up to Meiko, also the leader of Pere Noel. "Done." Gumi told her.

"Great," Meiko said glumly. No one in Pere Noel actually liked killing, they had to do it to survive. Because everyone knew that some of the weaker ones, like Nigaito and Kageito who were weaker and got sick a bit easier than the rest and Yuki, the youngest member at the age of nine, wouldn't last long in prison. Not that the streets were much better but...

It was better than being locked up.

"Hey, Meiko-chan!" Akaito ran up. "Look what I got!" In his hands, he held a small blue blanket.

"Where'd you get that?" Gumi asked.

"I found it sitting on a bench in the park." Of course. Akaito was so stupid sometimes.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to hunt down a group of thieves..." Soul grumbled, hands shoved into his pockets.

"They're also murderers." Liz replied. Someone gasped and at least three pairs of footsteps were heard.

"After them!" Maka shouted. Soul, Liz and Patty all turned into their weapon forms and Maka and Kid ran after the footsteps. The people ran into an alley and Kid and Maka cornered them.

"P-please d-don't hurt us..." One stammered nervously. Kid stepped forward.

"We have orders to bring you to the DWMA. Alive. We won't hurt you if you come willingly." The three people -all kids- shared a glance, before standing and following Kid, with Maka bringing up the rear.

Closer up, Maka could see they all wore tattered clothes. The one in the front had black hair, red eyes with red marks under them and wore a mask on the side of his head. He also wore a tattered scarf that looked like hands on the end and seemed to have their own mind. They had their own soul.

The next was a shorter girl. Her brown hair was held up in pigtails and she seemed younger than the other two. The last was trembling and had green hair and eyes and wore a tattered green scarf.

Maka frowned. "You three are in Pere Noel?"

The small boy in front of her nodded. "Y-yes..."

* * *

"Why haven't they come back yet..? We only sent them to find some food..." Meito muttered. Kaiko seemed to be as worried, Kageito and Nigaito were her brothers.

* * *

Spirit frowned as Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty walked into the Death Room. Behind them were three kids. One seemed to be nervous, but was hiding it, another was hiding her nervousness really well and the last was trembling really bad.

"These kids are from Pere Noel?"

Maka nodded. "They say they are."

"Alrighty..." Lord Death looked them over. "What are your names?"

The one with black hair gulped before saying, "I'm K-kageito, that's my br-brother Nigaito and that's Y-yuki."

"How old are you?"

Yuki answered this time. "I'm nine and they're both fourteen."

Spirit blinked in surprise. Nigaito and Kageito seemed much younger than that... And to be criminals?

"How come you guys are in an organization like that?"

Yuki blinked and stood her ground. "Because Meiko-nee says -and I quote- 'Being poor is apparently a crime now. The streets ain't much better than prison, but at least it's better.'"

Nigaito and Kageito nodded in agreement. Spirit blinked. "What's the point of an organization like that?"

Yuki answered again. "We protect everyone in it, steal food so we can all eat and if anyone we think could be dangerous finds out about us and won't swear secrecy, we..."

Kageito finished quietly. "...K-kill th-them..."

* * *

**How's this so far? I really shouldn't start another fanfic right now but...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG IM SO SORRY! I've been wasting my time on YouTube and watching Hetalia! Btw, I have an Instagram now. It's Rainheart344. Follow? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my writer's block.**

* * *

Maka blinked. "Kill them?"

The green haired boy, Nigaito, nodded shakily and turned to face Maka. "N-none of us a-actually l-like to d-do it th-though...We do it s-so we d-don't go to prison."

"But why would you join an organization like _that _to protect yourselves?" Soul questioned.

This time Yuki answered. "They took me in."

Kageito looked at Nigaito. "Mokaito-nii was having trouble supporting us...Meiko-san helped us until Mokaito got r-really sick.." The fourteen year old sucked in a slightly choppy breath. "..He died. We couldn't support ourselves-"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Spirit asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nigaito and I are brothers." Kageito answered quietly. "And we have other siblings, like Kaiko, Kaito, Akaito, Zeito, Taito, Kikaito, Taiko, Akaiko, Kikaiko..."

Maka bit her lip. "How come you guys joined an organization like that?"

"If we went to an orphanage, we would get separated. And Meiko-san helped us when Mokaito-nii was sick. We don't kill because we like to.."

Yuki finished Kageito's trailed off sentence. "...We kill because we have to."

"You kill because they force you to?" Maka asked.

Yuki shook her head. "The three of us are too young and skittish -as Kaiko-chan says- to be killing. We only get food. The reason the others kill people -when they have to, it's usually Len-kun or Gumi-chan- is if they found out where we are. We're not like a gang -kinda the opposite."

Maka blinked and shared a glance with Soul, who had the same confused look on his face.

* * *

**GAWD. I hate writer's block. Take this sad excuse for a chapter. I has the plot bunnies...**


End file.
